


Last Goodbye

by lasthitwithq (Kenocka)



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenocka/pseuds/lasthitwithq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person B knowing they’re undoubtedly about to die within the next few seconds, likely from the gaping wound they’re bleeding out from. Instead of calling for help, they phone Person A and carry on a casual conversation as if nothing is wrong, making sure to mention how much they love them before their time runs out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I am probably terribly OOC with Rose so forgive me but I saw this prompt and I couldn’t resist.
> 
> Shitty title is shitty but oh well.

Rose Sonder perked up at the familiar sound of a badly emulated Shuriman jingle piping out into the room from her hexphone. She had picked it out as a joke and kept it when Nasus’ snickering signaled his approval. The two didn’t often use the hexphones to communicate to one another because of how easily the calls could be traced. Nasus was either confident that he would get away with the call or something else was going on.

"Hello there, Anton," she began brightly, remembering to use his Piltovian alter ego’s name just in case someone was magically listening in on them. It sounded as if there was a lot of wind in the background and the sounds of small  _tap-tap-tap-tap_ noises kept repeating themselves. Was he calling her from the desert? ”Do you need me to do something for you?”

"I just wanted to hear your voice for a little while before I drifted off and it’s been too long since we spoke." That was true, it had been roughly a month since their last round of communication. Nasus had to keep his cover as Anton Silver and a League Champion going without fail. His business came first as far as she was concerned but deep down knew that he would give it up without a second thought if she requested his full attention. What made her smile warmly was that Nasus would be completely genuine about it and she couldn’t help but think that anyone would feel special with that kind of consideration being given to them. 

"Yeah it has. I’ve been doing good." What was off about this call? Something wasn’t sitting right with her about this. A gut feeling saying something terrible was about to happen would not go away and she found herself hurrying about her apartment checking for some kind of spying devices. "The money you’ve been paying me to help you out around here has kept me out of some tight spots. How about you?"

"Rose, can you speak up a little?" A chord of suspicion trembled up Rose’s spine; he wasn’t using his magic to disguise his voice and that had never happened before now. The curator was just too cautious about how he contacted Rose, too fearful of his publicity bleeding over into her life and making it into a living hell. There was also the use of her first name only that set her on edge. Nasus always called her Ms. Sonder as a gag on how overly polite he was when with her and had fine hearing besides, it was his eyesight that was bad. That was why his eyes held a fearsome red glow, it was a spell that acted much like glasses but did so much more for him than any glass lenses could and would ever accomplish.

_'That was what was throwing me,'_ she thought and strained to hear the words coming through the receiver. ”Nasus are you alright? You’re starting to sound faint. Are we losing the connection,” asked Rose loudly, the feeling of something dreadful and wrong didn’t leave her. It was increasing by the moment and soon she felt a lump in her throat that she couldn’t explain. Instinct was telling her that she was wasting precious moments just talking to the jackal, that she should be running to his side with help while keeping him on the line.

"Yes," he laughed weakly, coughing up something that sounded wet and vital. The pyromancer swore she felt her heart stop in that moment and her breathing stilled so quickly she was left breathless and gasping before regaining enough control to breath quietly. "Yes I think we are. Rose I am sorry for never truly committing to you when we had the time. I always allowed something to get in the way of that. I am so sorry. I wanted to let you know that the months that I’ve spent getting to know you, allowing myself to actually come to feel love and care for you, have been the brightest I’ve had in centuries."

Something was wrong. Something was horrifically and undeniably wrong. Those were words that should have never been said in that tone. Those were words that should have been said in person while they were lying next to one another and enjoying the intimacy of just being with each other. 

"Nasus where are you," Rose demanded, panic trying to overcome the almost gone calm that she was clawing into shreds. Another wet sounding round of coughing had her near to hyperventilating and she stormed out of her apartment, headed in the direction she hoped was the Noxian liaison to the Institute of War. "Tell me where you’re at," she shouted and her pace picked up as she shoved people out of the way. 

"Shurima. The ruins. Renekton was set loose," answered Nasus, voice barely audible. "I wouldn’t allow him to-" a cough interrupted him, "go far. He is dead." The sadness portrayed in Nasus’ deep voice was so heavy that Rose almost stopped walking before desperation sent her off again. "I did not want to kill him but I couldn’t-"

"It’s alright. It’s fine." Some stroke of luck had landed her on the doorstep of the Institute’s Noxian office and the young woman wasted no time in barging in past everyone waiting in line, looking for anyone that could be in charge. "My- Nasus is in trouble. He’s hurt. He’s-"

Nasus’ whisper shut Rose up and she started sobbing quietly even as a Summoner that appeared important began demanding answers from her. “Rose I am sorry. I do love you. I am at peace with the Cycle,” a weak cough echoed into her ears. “Goodbye.”

He stopped speaking and there was no other sound but the  _tap-tap-tap-tapping_  of sand and her own broken crying.


End file.
